(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drainage system for use with a Urostomy bag. In particular, the present invention relates to a flexible drainage tube which is connected to the bottom opening of a Urostomy bag. The tube has a valve at one end to prevent leakage of the tube and has a clip which allows a user to clip the end of the tube at a location on the clothing which allows easy access to the tube for drainage of the bag.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various types of containers for holding bodily fluids. The containers have a variety of types of drainage systems. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,985 to Evans; U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,421 to Pizzella; U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,716 to Hale and U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,362 to Bates. Evans and Pizzella show the use of a hose connected to a valve at the bottom of a urine collection bag which allows for draining the bag. Hale and Bates show bags for retaining urine which have drainage valves at the bottom of the bag.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,435 to Steer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,426 to Schbttes et al which show devices for protecting a wound which have bags which can be drained.
Only of minimal interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,905 to Simmons et al which shows a douche bag.
There remains the need for a drainage system for a Urostomy bag which allows a user to quickly and easily empty the bag in a standing position.